Gotham High
by Life That Is Not Yet Full
Summary: Teenage Batman villains attending the worst high school ever. Nothing can go wrong, right? Rated T for future themes.
1. Friend Trouble

**A/N:** I had an idea to recreate Gotham High, that exists with Gotham Academy (boarding school). Only the teenaged (and older) versions of Batman villains will be attending, and I will focus on different friend groups from this AU. Relationships will be different, and things will be awkward, but it's high school anyway. You can PM me with any questions. R&R will be greatly appreciated.

Selina made her way through the Gotham High cafeteria, carrying a stack of books in one hand and balancing her lunch tray on the other. She barely managed to dodge a group of boys racing between two close tables, and a group of girls tossing a makeup case to each other from across three tables. Pausing, Selina could see her friends. Since she was the bridge between two friend groups, they had compromised to sitting at one table together, although there was a foot wide gap between the two groups.

On one side, were the Sirens, Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel, Selina's oldest friends at the school. On the other side, the Misfits, a group consisting of Julian Day, Waylon Jones, Drury Walker, and Garfield Lynns.

Pam, codename Poison Ivy, possessed a serious green thumb, with the supernatural ability to control plants and poisons, hence her name. Her skin always seemed to have a greenish tint, which probably was from the poison in her veins and lipstick. One kiss from her, and you could die, based on her intentions. She also wore minimal clothing, which usually attracted a bunch of boys, even though she rejected all of them.

Harleen, codename Harley Quinn, was a bubbly sort of girl. She was well liked around school, and her sweet ways usually attracted a bunch of boys as well, but unlike Pam, she flirted with them. She had a likeness to dress in red and blue, usually alternating colors and such. She also had unusual flexibility ranges, although not enough to become a contortionist, could still bend extremely far down. She had an interest in psychology, and often worked with Jonathan Crane on school projects.

Julian, codename Calendar Man, had an obsession for anything relating to the calendar. He randomly announced a holiday in class and at lunch, which was usually a holiday that no one knew about. He hated the dark, for the fact he couldn't gauge the time or day and it drove him crazy. In addition to his unusual antics, he also wore a jacket tied around his neck, like a cape, but it suited him well enough.

Waylon, codename Killer Croc, was a hulking brute. He was half crocodile and half human and Selina didn't blame anyone who stayed far away from him. He was French, which was a bit surprising, and a really good cook. His food kept the Misfits awake and sustained when less likable people threatened for their lunch.

Drury, codename Killer Moth, was a new student this year, and that was probably why he was so nice to others. He had a pair - make that two pairs - of orange iridescent wings, that allowed him to fly. He never explained why he had the wings, and no one ever asked. Selina and the others had only just found out that his name was Drury; when he first enrolled, he put his name as Cameron van Cleer, but Selina liked his real name better. He was an expert in zoology and a bit in biology and chemistry, but to be honest, Selina had to say he was good at everything, but not as good as the nerdy group.

Garfield, codename Firefly, was a former arsonist who helped Selina rescue a bunch of younger students. Like Selina, he was a senior and would be graduating the coming year. He developed a tic in his left eye when he was upset, and the rest of the Misfits used it as a warning device to get out of his way. As it turned out, Garfield still clung to his fire-related ways and was addicted to smoking and fire chemicals even though he was trying to stop his arson.

Selina sighed in exasperation as she plunked herself down between Harley and Julian, slamming her books on the table. The table jumped slightly, sloshing around cups of water and moving everyone's food ever so quietly.

"Someone's upset," Pam drawled. "Something on your mind, Lina?"

"I guess you could say that," Selina responded, sliding her books to the side and opening one, while she ripped open the packet containing her utensils.

"Too much homework?" Harley asked sympathetically. "I still need to finish my essay on the effects of using painkillers."

"Is Psychology your next subject?" Pam questioned.

"Yep."

Most of the Misfits, Selina saw, had already finished eating, the exception being Waylon. Julian was finishing up his chemistry reading, Garfield was snapping a match against the table, and Drury was on lookout for anything bad, his eyes darting around, his posture erect, and his wings buzzing anxiously.

As usual, they never entered the Sirens' conversations. Instead, they lingered just outside of social quality.

Selina listened to more of Harley and Pam's chatter and the Misfits' silence until she couldn't take it anymore.

She shut her book with a bang. "Guys, what's wrong with you?"

Everyone at the table looked up in surprise.

"What?" Pan seemed shocked. "Why would you ask us this?"

"Because," Selina took a breath, "you and Harls are always chattering the time away while you-" she turned to the Misfits, "you are always silent. And it doesn't help that you all sit on opposite sides of the table with a gigantic gap between you. You don't like each other, I get it. But I'm asking you to give each other a chance. Try to be friends. Please. I hate it when you ignore each other, and create more tension than is needed at lunch or anywhere else! You've got to try. Otherwise, I can't be friends with any of you. But I don't want to be. I know that each of you is talented, smart, kind, and deserve a lot more than a label on your back, but if you keep avoiding it on purpose, that's all you will ever be."

There was a moment's silence at the table.

"Lina's right," Pam sighed. "I guess we really do have to give each other a chance."

A murmur of agreement rose from everyone else, and as one they all stood. Selina, confused, watched at they picked up their stuff and reshuffled themselves, so that there were no spaces in the lineup, nor did they only sit with their respective groups. It was like they were one big group, willing to give each other a try.

Chatter at the table was a bit strained at first, because neither group was used to sitting with the other, but they gave it a chance, and eventually increased to a comfortable level. Selina smiled and reopened her book. She would thank them later, but for now, she had to finish her Spanish homework.

 **A/N:** Ugh, this chapter wasn't as good as I was hoping, but the Misfits will be some of the core friend groups (Harley and Pam will join sometimes). Ah well, hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	2. Driving Lessons

**A/N: Welp, second story. Remember to R &R!**

Garfield slid into the passenger seat of a hijacked car he found in the parking lot. He had no keys, so he knew he had to hot-wire the car to get it going. Drury stood just outside the door, his face a nervous mask.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Of course it is," Garfield answered absentmindedly, studying the car's interior. "You never know when you'll need to drive."

"I don't mean that," Drury said impatiently. "I mean is it a good idea to steal this car? I mean, there are other safety features other than a lock that citizens in Gotham like to use."

"That's why I'm checking it now." Garfield recoiled as a whirring noise emitted from the driver seat, and the seat was ripped to shreds by a multitude of sharp object penetrating it from the bottom.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Drury muttered.

"Hey, at least this tells us what we're looking for!"

"Yeah, sure." Drury stared out at the parking lot while Garfield checked for more possibly fatal additions to the car. Every now and then, there was a creaking sound, a clang of metal, and a snapping sound. As Garfield made his way through the car, disabling and accidentally activating any traps that the car's owner might have left, when Selina arrived.

"Any luck yet?" she asked Drury.

Drury shrugged and jerked a thumb at Garfield, who was still in the car. "Ask him."

As if on cue, Garfield withdrew from the interior. "Got it!"

"Got what?" Selina asked, slightly amused.

Garfield grinned. "The car." He gestured to Drury. "Get in while I hot-wire this thing."

Drury sighed, but obediently went around the car to the driver's seat, and sat down. "Now what?"

Garfield connected the last of the two wires in the hood, and the engine started up. He returned to the passenger seat. "See those pedals down there?" he asked, pointing to the gas and brake pedals.

"Yeah."

"The left one is brake, the other is gas. I'm pretty sure you know what they each do."

"Yeah, I do."

"And that puts the car into drive."

"Got it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Selina put in, "but don't you think that you're just giving Dru a bare minimum of driving lessons, not the lessons he actually needs to drive?"

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you teach him?" Garfield replied.

"No thanks. I don't want to be responsible of all the damage he'll cause to this parking lot."

Drury sighed. "Wow, thanks for the confidence booster."

Garfield just laughed. "Try driving, Dru."

Selina backed away. "I'll be over here... watching you guys. That okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Garfield waved her away. "Go watch."

Drury put the car into drive awkwardly and pressed the gas pedal. The car jerked forward, and Drury let go in surprise. "S***!"

"Keep going," Garfield encouraged.

Drury gripped the steering wheel, and once again gave the car gas, this time pressing lightly. The car started to move forward.

"Relax your hands," Garfield said.

Drury was clenching the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. He listened, however, and managed to make a sharp turn around a row of cars. Selina winced at the close call when he nearly sideswiped another car.

After a few more jerky turns and near crashes, Drury finally hit the brakes. The car lurched forward a couple of inches before coming to a complete stop.

He took his hands off the wheels with a sigh. "I don't think I can do this, Gar."

Garfield frowned. "Why not? You're doing a good job."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Just imagine that the car is a larger extension of your wings. You'll be fine."

"How will I if driving is different than flying?"

"Like this." Garfield got out the car, tapping the glove compartment as he went. The wheels of the car extended sideways, and the entire car lifted off the ground. Garfield shut the passenger side door, watching the car rise into the air.

"You'll do fine!" he called up to Drury, who was staring out the windshield in shock.

"Okay," Drury muttered to himself. "I can do this."

He placed his hands on the wheel and glanced out the windshield. He was hovering a good twenty feet from the ground, and luckily he didn't seem to be going any higher.

He remembered what Garfield had told him: _Imagine the car is an extension of your wings._

If he was going to drive at all, this was the chance to do it. He put the car in drive, and slowly put his foot on the gas. The car moved forward, smoother than what it went on the ground. That gave him a bit of confidence. _Imagine like you're flying._

 _Okay. I can do that._

He remembered how he felt when he first used his wings. He had been terrified, both at the result of the experimentation and at the height he was at. He didn't know yet how to control his direction, but at least with the car, he did.

He turned the steering wheel out toward the streets. He had no idea where to go, as he was still new to the city.

"Having fun?"

Garfield was hovering, using his jet pack, just outside the car door and startled Drury so badly, he hit the gas pedal. The car shot forward, heading for the nearby buildings. Drury couldn't figure out how to move up and down that fast, so he spun the wheel to the right as quickly as he could. The car followed and skimmed along the edge of the building. Garfield kept up with him.

"Use that lever to move up and down!" he called, gesturing to the said object near the steering wheel.

Drury did as told, and found himself rising. He turned the wheel to stare out at the city. Garfield, whether willing or not, had given him an idea.

He floored the gas, the car jumping forward. Garfield wasn't fast enough, so he lowered himself back down to the parking lot, next to Selina who was covering her eyes.

"Tell me when it's over," she moaned.

Drury made his way above and across the parking lot, zipping too fast to tell what he was passing by. All he saw was the back of the Wayne Enterprises tower, looming closer with each second.

At the last moment, he pulled hard on the altitude lever, and the car moved to a nearly vertical position, racing up the wall. Drury heard Garfield cheering outside, but he was too caught up to acknowledge.

He spiraled to the left, pushing on the altitude to go down, brushing the concrete before zooming back up again. The radio crackled, before picking up. Drury wasn't surprised to hear Garfield's voice over broadcast.

"Hey, Dru?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to land. Selina's gonna have a heart attack."

"Got it."

Drury eased back on the gas pedal so he was hovering directly above the parking lot. He lessened the altitude until he landed in the space between the cars, and drove to park neatly in the space the car had occupied before.

When he got out of the car, Garfield came over to him, grinning.

"You did it, Dru!" he laughed. "Told you it was like flying!"

"That was only after you made the car fly."

"But it helped, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Drury paused. "Thank you."

Garfield clapped him on the back. "It was just a matter of your confidence. I didn't do anything."

"Wow," Selina teased. "Gar's actually being modest."

Garfield rolled his eyes. "And you are _never_ braggy."

Selina punched his arm.

"Okay, okay. You aren't. I got it." Garfield groaned, holding his arm in mock agony.

"But seriously," Garfield continued on a more serious note. "You should be our driver. Got the skills for it."

Drury shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see."


End file.
